Buah Tangan
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Aomine dan Kise baru pulang dari Kalimantan, masing-masing membawa buah tangan. Mari tebak siapa yang paling antusias sampai lupa sekitar ketika memakan oleh-oleh itu. / untuk challenge DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH /


**.**

* * *

**Buah Tangan**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Generation of Miracles, K, Friendship/strikeHumorstrike

© kazuka, january 28th, 2014

**.**

untuk _Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah_ oleh ambudaff

.

"_Aomine dan Kise baru pulang dari Kalimantan, masing-masing membawa buah tangan. Mari tebak siapa yang paling antusias sampai lupa sekitar ketika memakan oleh-oleh itu."_

**.**

**.**

Akashi sengaja datang ke Tokyo hari itu. Murasakibara juga akhirnya turut datang setelah Akashi menjanjikannya porsi lebih dalam acara makan-makan khusus ini. Kuroko, yang awalnya sudah merencanakan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di toko buku, mau mengalah demi rencana Akashi. Midorima terpaksa naik bus karena Takao bersikeras tidak mau mengantarnya.

Semua demi acara penyambutan yang diadakan Akashi untuk dua kawan mereka yang dapat tugas praktikum selama satu semester penuh di lokasi yang teramat jauh dari Jepang. Entah karena _mood_ apa, yang membuat Akashi mau membelanjakan uangnya sekian banyak hanya untuk mem-_booking_ satu meja besar untuk mereka berenam dan kemudian memesankan makanan yang mahal-mahal.

Tapi toh uang Akashi takkan habis hanya karena ini, pasti. Lelaki merah tajir itu, kalau dihitung-hitung dari hartanya, kelihatannya dia masih sanggup mentraktir kelima sahabatnya meski sampai ke anak-cucu mereka.

Kenapa acara hari ini begitu spesial? Entahlah. Mungkinkah karena salah satu dari dua kawan yang baru datang dari jauh itu menjanjikan sesuatu untuk dia? Tak ada satu pun anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ lain yang bisa menebaknya.

Aomine dan Kise mendapat tugas praktikum bersama para seniornya di Kalimantan, Indonesia. Sayang, mereka berbeda lokasi meskipun tetap satu pulau. Aomine di Kalimantan Tengah, sementara Kise di Kalimantan Selatan. Kise tepat di kota besarnya, Banjarmasin, sementara Aomine harus mau ditempatkan di ibukota kecamatan saja, suatu kota kecil bernama Kotabesi, di kabupaten Kotawaringin Timur.

Yang dinanti pada akhirnya datang paling terakhir. Murasakibara bahkan sudah hampir menghabiskan bungkus besar yang ketiga dari keripik kentang yang dibawanya.

"Yo," yang ditunggu akhirnya menyapa. Aomine datang dengan sebuah bungkusan besar di tangan. Kise mengikuti di belakangnya, dengan senyum lebar yang cerah juga sambil melambaikan tangan pada yang lain. Mereka berdua segera mengambil tempat duduk paling ujung, saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Aomine dan Kise berpandangan satu sama lain sebentar, baru menyadari kalau mereka sama-sama membawa satu bungkusan besar, kemudian mereka tersenyum kecil satu sama lain.

"Ui, apa habar di sana?" Kise mengajak Aomine bicara. _("Hei, apa kabar di sana?")_

Aomine pun menyeringai tipis, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Baik wa ae. Nyaman di sana mencari iwak. Tahu ngarannya haruan lah? Uh, nyaman banar! Katuju unda. Apalagi mun besambal hampalam." _("Baik. Di sana gampang mencari ikan. Kau tahu tidak yang namanya haruan? Uh, enak sekali! Aku suka. Apalagi kalau pakai sambal hampalam.")_

"Buh, nyata ai aku tahu. Aku rancak jua dimasak akan nang itu. Eeh, hanyar ingat! Aku mambawa hampalam nah, liati. Banyak banar aku dibari'i. Gasan oleh-oleh jar nang ampun rumah wadah aku umpat begana pahadangan." _("Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku juga sering dimasakkan ikan itu. Eeh, baru ingat! Aku bawa hampalam, nih, lihat. Aku diberi banyak sekali. Buat oleh-oleh kata yang punya rumah tempat aku tinggal sementara.")_

"Unda gen mambawa banyak oleh-oleh nah," Aomine membukakan sedikit tas besar yang di bawa. Tampak duri-duri menyembul, Kise langsung terlihat antusias ketika dia mendapati apa yang memenuhi plastik itu. _("Aku juga membawanya banyak oleh-oleh, nih,")_

"Bah, durian! Harat nyawa bisa dapat durian. Badimapa ikam bisa dapat? Nukar kah?" _("Wah, durian! Hebat kau bisa dapat durian. 'Badimapa' kau bisa dapat? Beli, ya?")_

"Hah?" salah satu alis Aomine terangkat naik. "Badimapa tu apa, wal?" _("Hah?" - "'Badimapa itu apa?")_

Kise pun tertawa lepas, "Badimapa tu sama ja ah artinya nangkaya ... 'kaya apa'. Kaya itu pang kurang labihnya. Kukira ikam tahu artinya, maka ikam umpat badiam di wadah urang Banjar jua jar di Kotabesi sana?" _("'Badimapa itu sama saja artinya dengan ... 'seperti apa'. Seperti itulah kurang lebihnya. Kukira kau tahu artinya, bukannya katanya kau tinggal di tempat orang Banjar juga di Kotabesi sana?)_

"Tapi pang, lain jua ae. Banjar Kalteng tu lain wa ae dua Banjar asli wadah ikam tu. Di sana banyak tecampur dua bahasa Indonesia," Aomine mengangkat bahu. "Unda dapat durian di rumah situ jua ae wa. Di parak pelataran belakang rumah amang nang ampun rumah tu ada pohon durian. Ganal banar, tinggi. Ayuja ambil jar sidin, asal ikam nang menaiki pohonnya." _("Tapi ya, beda juga. Banjar Kalteng itu beda dengan Banjar asli di tempat kau tinggal itu. Di sana banyak bercampur dengan bahasa Indonesia," - "AKu dapat durian di rumah sana juga. Di dekat teras belakang rumah paman pemilik ruman itu ada pohon durian. Besar sekali, tinggi. 'Silahkan saja ambil', kata beliau, 'asal kau sendiri yang menaiki pohonnya'.")_

"Pantas ai," Kise mengangguk-angguk. "Tunggu, ba'arti ikam menaiki pohon? Hahahaha, nangkaya warik hahaha!" _("Pantas saja," - "Tunggu, berarti kau naik pohonnya? Hahahaha, seperti monyet hahaha!")_

"Ikam nangkaya bekantan. Mirip eh, rambut ikam nang kuning tu pina sebelas dua belas lawan bulu bekantan." _("Kau seperti bekantan. Mirip, sih, rambutmu yang kuning itu kelihatannya sebelas dua belas dengan bulu bekantan.")_

Kise tertawa lepas, meski dia tahu bahwa dia sedang diejek. Dia pun mengeluarkan satu buah yang seperti mangga, namun berukuran lebih kecil itu, lalu memamerkannya pada Aomine setelah tawanya reda.

"Ni nyaman nah. Hampalam sigar. Ma'ada-ada ikam menyambat aku ni bekantan, mana ada bekantan katuju hampalam." _("Ini enak, nih, Hampalam segar. Ada-ada saja kau bilang aku ini bekantan. Mana ada bekantan suka hampalam.")_

"Barang kam ja ah," Aomine juga tak mau kalah, diperlihatkannya juga durian yang matang itu pada Kise. "Na liati apa nang unda dapat. Nyaman ni." _("Terserah kau sajalah," - "Nah, lihat apa yang kudapat. Enak, ini.")_

"Makan yu. Aku bawa lading nah. Tapi ikam lah nang menatak duriannya, aku kada bisa," Kise mengacungkan alat pemotong yang kelihatan mengkilap itu. "Untung lading nang kubawa ganal nah. Jaka tida, kusuruh ikam menataknya wan gigi tu." _("Makan yuk. Aku bawa pisah, nih. Tapi kamu yang yang memotong duriannya, aku tidak bisa," - "Untung pisau yang kubawa ini besar. Kalau tidak, kusuruh kau memotongnya pakai gigi.")_

"Heeeh, bahakon unda," Aomine meletakkan durian itu di tengah-tengah mereka, kemudian mengambil pisau dari tangan Kise. Namun, sebuah pemikiran mengusiknya, membuatnya membatalkan niatnya untuk membelah buah berduri itu. "Ikam membawa lading, ba'arti ikam handak memakan hampalam budas tu lah? Kada ba'apa-apa? Heh, masam lalu. Unda katuju ae, tapi disambal. Loco ikam ne wa ae." _("Tidak mau," - "Kau bawa pisau, berarti kau memang mau makan hampalam itu begitu saja? Tidak pakai apa-apa? Asam sekali. Aku suka, tapi disambal. Lucu sekali kau.")_

"Biar am pang, aku katuju. Nyaman, masam-masam kaya itu nah," Kise menatap mangga kecil itu penuh hasrat. "Aku gin memutik saurangan ni. Waktu itu tu limbah hujan, aku bahimat menjuhuti buahnya, pohonnya basah, habis banyunya guguran ka awakku, jimus dapatnya." _("Biar saja, aku suka. Enak, asam-asam begitulah," - "Aku juga memetik sendiri. Waktu itu baru selesai hujan, aku bersemangat sekali memetik buahnya, pohonnya basah, habis deh, airnya jatuh ke tubuhku, basah kuyup jadinya.")_

"Ya am tu eh," Aomine tertawa mengejek. Kulit berduri itu sudah terbuka, dan binar terlihat di wajahnya. "Nah!" _("Rasakan," - "Nah!")_

"Haseeeek, mantap wal. Bungas pinanya bawaan ikam ni, lingisi wal! Sini aku mendangani." _("Asyik, keren, nih. Kelihatannya apa yang kau bawa ini cantik, ayo habiskan! Sini biar kutemani.")_

Keduanya sudah akan berpesta durian ketika seseorang dari sudut meja menegur. Akashi, alisnya sedikit terangkat, "Kalian bicara apa?"

Yang lain pun memandangi dengan heran. Maka, keduanya pun tertawa lepas, "Hahaha, maaf, maaf," Kise masih tergelak, "Kami sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan bahasa sana. Menyenangkan juga ternyata belajar bahasa baru. Apalagi Aominecchi juga lancar."

Aomine mengulum satu biji durian, "Akashi, ini yang kau pesan. Ayo, makan."

Yang lain menjadi hening. Kise terperangah. Kuroko terlihat mengibaskan tangan di depan hidungnya, durian yang dibawa Aomine baunya sangat menyengat. Midorima juga bereaksi sama, tampaknya dia belum terlalu terbiasa dengan apa yang dibawa Aomine, kulit hidungnya dikerutkan. Murasakibara hanya memandangi, dia pehobi makanan, namun yang ini masih cukup asing baginya.

Akashi pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lantas duduk di kursi tepat di samping Aomine. Tanpa kata, dia mengambil satu. Semua kawannya memandang Akashi seolah dalam gerak lambat ketika dia mencomot benda kuning cerah itu.

Kelihatannya lengket, pikir Kuroko. Dan dia heran mengapa Akashi mau-mau saja mengambil itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Akashi tak mengatakan apapun. Sajian menu di depannya tadi, yang berupa _steak_ dan baru tersentuh sedikit, tidak lagi dipedulikannya. Semua orang heran.

Keheranan mereka baru berhenti setelah seorang pelayan datang kepada mereka dan menegur, "Maaf, tapi bisakah Anda berenam keluar? Bau makanan yang Anda bawa sangat mengganggu pelanggan yang lain. Lagi pula, di sini ada peraturan bahwa pelanggan tidak boleh membawa makanan dari luar."

Aomine mengangkat alisnya, "Sialan," dia bergumam dengan suara rendah, merasa agak tersinggung. Kuroko dan Midorima juga terlihat tidak senang. Murasakibara tidak mau ambil pusing, tampaknya, sebab salad yang dia pesan masih tersisa di piring, dan dia memilih untuk menghabiskannya. Kise? Dia sibuk mengupas mangga yang dia bawa, seolah dia punya dunia sendiri.

Akashi memandang dengan tatapan datar, "Aku akan membayar."

"Apa Anda sanggup menyogok semua pelanggan yang terganggu dengan uang Anda?" pelayan yang jauh lebih tua itu tampak tersinggung. "Tolong keluar dan hargai yang lain. Kami punya peraturan dan saya mohon Anda mengerti."

Akashi memejamkan mata sebentar, kemudian berucap, "Kita keluar."

"Haaaah?"

**.**

**.**

Katanya Akashi akan membawa mereka ke rumahnya yang ada di Tokyo. Tapi sayangnya, mobil Akashi sedang dicuci dan itu artinya hanya satu: mereka harus menunggu.

Sayangnya, tiga orang di antara mereka sedang terlalu sibuk dengan buah, jadi tiga orang yang terlalu asyik itu tak mau diajak mencari tempat menunggu yang jauh. Mereka sibuk menghabiskan buah di hadapan. Tanggung, kata mereka, jadi mereka tak mau kegiatan makannya diganggu. Jadinya ... mereka berenam hanya berjongkok di depan restoran. Kedengarannya menyedihkan ...

... memang. Enam lelaki pelangi itu bisa saja disangka sebagai pedagang kaki lima jika mereka menaruh tulisan 'DIJUAL' di depan dua bungkus besar buah durian dan hampalam itu.

Yang membuat semuanya ternganga—bahkan Kuroko juga!—adalah Akashi yang sibuk berduaan dengan sebuah durian paling besar yang dibawa Aomine. Tangan dan sekitar bibirnya berlumuran sisa daging buah durian yang berminyak, namun dia tak peduli.

Bahkan dia sesekali menjilat jarinya sambil tersenyum penuh nafsu. Hasrat besar terlihat di matanya yang berkilat.

Dan itu membuat semuanya bergidik.

"Nyanyat inya liati," Kise menggelengkan kepala sambil menyikut Aomine. _("Lihat, dia ketagihan.")_

"Harau ngeri wal, katuju banar rupanya bos kita ne." _("Wow, mengerikan, suka sekali rupanya bos kita ini.")_

Akashi tak peduli walau ia tak mengerti obrolan yang sekilas didengarnya itu. Yang penting durian!

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

A/N: adakah partisipan challenge lain yang make bahasa Banjar? :"3 well, biar aku jelasin dikit. bahasa Banjar-nya Aomine sama Kise agak beda. bahasa Banjar yang dipakai orang Sampit lebih banyak nyampur sama bahasa Indo, bahkan kadang ada kosakata yang diketahui secara umum oleh pengguna Banjar asli, tapi nggak diketahui pengguna Banjar Sampit. dialek bahasa Banjar orang Sampit itu kentara banget, terlebih dari penggunaan kata "am" sebagai sufiks.

aku sendiri lebih sering pakai Banjar Sampit karena emang aku domisili di kota itu, tapi kadang kalo ngobrol sama mama, pakai kosakata Banjar asli soalnya mama asli orang sana. XD

nah, terima kasih sudah baca, ya, dan makasih buat Ambu yang sudah ngadain challenge yang bener-bener bagus ini, berguna banget buat memperkenalkan aset-aset daerah, dan bisa nemu temen baru, tentunya XD kalo yang awalnya ngga saling kenal lalu kebetulan baca fic yang berbahasa daerah dia, dia dan sang author malah bisa berteman baik kan :3

thaaanks o/ kalau ada kekeliruan, ayuja padahi aku, kena kubujuri XD

_(silahkan bilang aku, nanti kubetulkan XD)_


End file.
